


Young, Scrappy, and Hungry

by amomentoflove



Series: Youtuber/Pastry Chef au [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Pastry Chef Harry Styles, Wordplay Fic Challenge (One Direction), YouTuber Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amomentoflove/pseuds/amomentoflove
Summary: Harry wakes up early one morning and sneaks out of bed. Louis is sprawled out facing the center of the bed, his hair mussed and face smushed in his pillow. He has to resist the urge to lean over and kiss his boyfriend's sleep warm skin. He has a plan to continue and he needs to make sure he gets it done before Louis wakes up.Or the one where Pastry Chef Harry and Youtuber Louis get engaged.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Youtuber/Pastry Chef au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834168
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110
Collections: Prompt 4.4: Shot





	Young, Scrappy, and Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Happy week 4 of wordplay! This is a continuation of [my other Wordplay fics](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834168) so make sure to read those too! 
> 
> The title obviously comes from the Hamilton musical. I finally watched it the other week and fell in LOVE with the soundtrack. Many songs have been in my head and as soon as I saw the word for this week, I immediately wrote the first scene.
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "shot". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/shot), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> **DO NOT REPOST.**   
>  **Contact me with translations requests.**

“I’m not throwing away .. my .. SHOT! I am not throwing away .. my .. SHOT! Yeah, I’m just like my country, I’m young, scrappy, and hungry, and I’m not throwing away my shot!” Louis sings—more yelling than singing—as he bops around the closet with the soundtrack to Hamilton playing over the speakers.

He’s organizing his closet, finally. Louis has an awful habit of placing his clean clothes on the table in the middle of the room and not putting anything away. It was one of Harry’s pet peeves about him, and since his boyfriend is currently at work, Louis wanted to surprise him with a clean closet.

Obviously, Louis had to listen to the Hamilton soundtrack to motivate himself into cleaning, but he was dancing around the closet more than actually cleaning it. Whatever, he had plenty of time to clean and organize.

This was also something he could put in his vlog. He takes a detour upstairs to his office where his vlogging camera is charging.

“Morning, everyone!” He greets with a wave of his hand. “Got a bit of a late start this morning. I was up late filming my next gaming video which I know you all are going to love! It’s an oldie with a twist: Mario Odyssey. I beat it when it first came out a few years ago, but now I want to see if I can remember how to do it without cheats.”

He walks back down to the second floor and into the closet. “Now, I’m going to organize my side of the closet.” He turns down the music for the sake of the video and sets up the camera on one of Harry’s open shelves across the room. “Harry hates it when I let it get messy.” He puts his hands on his hips and looks at the pile. “I got some work to do.”

Louis figures it’d be best to actually go through all of his clothes and see what he still wears, what he wants to get rid of, and what he wants to keep for sentimental reasons; he might not wear braces, but he knows Harry has a soft spot for them. 

His underwear and socks go in the drawer in the table, and his pajamas in another drawer. He makes sure to keep his more skimpy and lacy underwear hidden from the camera’s view—the viewers already know too much about his sex life. Harry—maybe Louis, they’ll never know— might have left one of their dildos on their dresser and it ended up in the background of one of Louis’ vlog. He hadn’t realized it until he checked his Twitter mentions hours after the vlog went live. Now, he’s trying to be more aware of what the camera shoots. 

Once those items are put away and Louis can close the drawers, he moves onto the clothes hanging up. He organizes them into categories; joggers and jumpers, long and short sleeved shirts, and a few blazers he still owns. Most of the clothes he has to put away are long sleeved, as it’s the middle of fall.

As he starts hanging up the clothes on the center table, he comes across a plain white button up shirt with ‘Styles’ embroidered on the upper left side. Grinning, he walks over to the camera and holds up the shirt. “I bought these shirts for Harry for his birthday last year, but somehow they keep ending up on my side.”

He holds it up to himself. “What do you think? Do I look good as a Styles?”

In the end, it takes him about an hour to sort, organize, and put away everything. By that time, his phone has dinged a few times. When he checks it, he quickly swipes through a few texts from his friends and smiles when he sees a picture message from Harry. 

It’s a picture of rows and rows of frosted strawberry cupcakes and a thumbs up from his boyfriend. He’d been working on a huge order of the cupcakes for a bridal shower that was to be picked up today. Harry had to bake, cool, and ice about 200 of the little treats. Louis can’t imagine inviting 200 people to a bridal shower. A wedding? Definitely, but not for a bridal shower.

He types out a quick response and grabs his camera before going downstairs. Despite loving his home, since he’s usually by himself for the majority of the day, it gets pretty lonely. The house is quiet, and it seems so odd as Louis is used to the noise and chaos that comes from having many younger siblings. He says as much to his vlog and adds, “Maybe I can convince Harry to adopt a dog.”

After he grabs a quick snack and a drink from the kitchen, he heads up to his office to start editing his gaming video. He had easily finished the first world and instead of going to bed, he continued on to the second. In total, he’d been playing the game for an hour and a half. He knows he has to split the video in two as no one is going to watch that long of a gaming video no matter who it is.

Around two, Louis is startled out of his editing focus when his phone rings. He smiles at the caller ID and answers. “Hey, love. How’s your day been?”

“I think my hand is going to fall off if I have to ice anything else,” Harry answers. Louis can hear cars in the background and he knows Harry must be walking to his favorite sandwich place for lunch. “Are you busy right now?”

“For you? Never.” He saves his progress on the editing, predicting what Harry’s wanting.

“Want to meet me at the park for a lunch date? I’ll pick up your favorite from Charlie’s.”

“Let me change into something more fall appropriate, and I’ll head over.”

“Sounds good. See you soon, love you.”

Louis repeats the sentiment and hangs up. Thanks to his newly organized closet, he’s able to quickly change into jeans and a yellow sweatshirt. He grabs his wallet, camera, phone, and keys, and heads out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Louis walks up to the same park where he and Harry had their very first date. It seems like a lifetime ago since that day where he felt shy but bold as he asked Harry out to lunch. If only he could go back in time and tell his younger self that he had absolutely nothing to worry about. 

Harry is as kind as he is gorgeous and has bettered Louis’ life more than he could have imagined. He can’t help but smile as he spots Harry sitting on a park bench. He’s wearing a black windbreaker he’s thrown on instead of his chef’s jacket, his hair curling over his red bandana that he always wears when he’s baking. Louis makes a mental note to buy him some more as the one he’s wearing looks ragged from this distance.

It hits Louis just as Harry looks up and smiles as Louis walks over. There is no one else that Louis would want to be with. He and Harry have been dating for several years. They designed and had a house built just for them. They’ve lived together the majority of their dating life. No one else could even compare to the way Harry’s smile sends butterflies fluttering in Louis’ stomach. No one else could make his heart race in the best way possible.

He’s going to marry Harry one day.

His cheeks hurt from how big he’s smiling as he approaches and he presses a deep kiss to Harry’s lips when he reaches him.

“What’s that for?” Harry murmurs against his lips, smiling back at Louis.

Louis shrugs and tucks himself into Harry’s side. “Just because.”

“Well,” Harry leans in to brush their lips together in a teasing kiss. “I’ll never say no to that.”

Louis reaches down and lifts up Harry’s hand. “How’s your hand feeling?” He kisses the back of it and digs his thumbs into Harry’s palm. “Are you able to pipe still?”

Harry clicks his tongue and shakes his head. “‘Fraid not. I might have to retire early.”

Louis sighs. “What a tragedy. I’ll write to the papers immediately. Pastry Chef taken down by piping 200 cupcakes for a dreadful bridal party.”

Harry giggles and bumps Louis’ shoulder. “Don’t say that, Lou. The woman who picked them up was lovely.” 

“Just one woman came for those?” Louis asks as Harry bends down to pull out their lunch. “Did she bring a lorry with her?”

“Mmhmm, she had to bring two,” Harry says and hands Louis his sandwich. 

“You’re an idiot,” Louis says fondly and unwraps his sandwich. 

Harry wakes up early one morning and sneaks out of bed. Louis is sprawled out facing the center of the bed, his hair mussed and face smushed in his pillow. He has to resist the urge to lean over and kiss his boyfriend's sleep warm skin. He has a plan to continue and he needs to make sure he gets it done before Louis wakes up.

On the Saturdays, Harry only works until noon. He makes sure the rest of the staff have everything they need before he goes. Louis stops by the bakery one Saturday afternoon to pick him up. Halloween is a few weeks away and their home is currently lacking in spooky decor which they obviously need to fix.

It’s their first holiday in their new home and they want to go all out with the decorations. Halloween is one of Louis’ favorite holidays and he wants to have his and Harry’s friends over for a cozy movie night.

Well, they’ll be mainly watching horror films so maybe a not-so-cozy movie night.

As they walk into Home Sense, Harry grabs a basket and heads over to the Fall/Halloween section. With the holiday so close most of the items on the shelves either have pumpkins, cartoon skeletons, or ghosts on them.

“What are you thinking we’ll need for the movie night?” Harry asks, already looking at some skeleton serving bowls. 

Louis hums and looks over the shelves. “They’re gonna be about nine of us, ten if Olivia can bring her girlfriend.” At Harry’s addition of, “Yeah, she can.” Louis continues, “We’ll need some spooky serving bowls, platters maybe for the hors d’oeuvres, and plenty of plates.”

Louis turns and looks at Harry. “Should we get spooky plates too or are our regular ones okay enough?”

“Let’s see what they have first.”

They spend at least an hour roaming around the store and soon, one basket becomes two as they find more and more items. Louis gets excited by a pair of goblets where the base of the goblet is a skeleton hand holding up the cup. Harry’s eyes light up when they come across a wall full of tea towels and spends at least five minutes going through each one—they end up with five different kinds that Harry swears they’ll use between now and Christmastime. 

By the time they make it the register, Louis’ feet are aching and Harry’s stomach is growling. 

“Wanna grab some lunch on our way home?” Harry offers, wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulders.

“Yes, please. Wahaca?” 

Harry perks up and nods. “Oooh, yeah. They have a mushroom and cheese taco on their menu I’ve been wanting to try.” 

They check out, Louis tries not to gawk at the total price, and head over to Harry’s car. “I’ll pick up the food if you want to head home,” Louis says as he places the last bag in the car. 

“Sounds good, I might wash up. I feel like I stink from work.”

Louis scrunches his nose and takes a step forward to hug his boyfriend. “You? Stink? Never.” He kisses the soft skin of Harry’s neck. “Smell more like a cupcake, darling.” 

Harry snorts and loosely wraps Louis in a hug. “Thank you, Lou. I’ll text you my order.”

“Alright, oh don’t unpack any of the bags. I might do a Home Sense haul for my channel.”

“Deal.”

Louis wakes up one morning wrapped tightly around Harry. His nose is smushed against Harry’s back and he finds it a little hard to breathe. He would move, but despite not breathing very well, he’s way too comfortable. Autumn has definitely arrived with how cool the air outside of his and Harry’s comforter cocoon. 

Harry sighs deeply and shifts his bum backwards. Louis groans at the pressure on his cock and trails his hand down to Harry’s hip. He can tell Harry has woken up when his boyfriend groans and entwines his fingers with Louis’.

Louis kisses up Harry’s neck and rolls his hips forward. He sets a lazy pace and guides his and Harry’s hands to Harry’s own leaking cock.

Harry’s breathing hitches at the first touch, but he immediately relaxes back into Louis’ touch. Their cocoon starts to heat up as they get closer to climax and Louis bites down on the top of Harry’s shoulder as he reaches his own. Harry comes moments later when Louis twists his hand a certain way. 

They lay there for a few minutes as they come down from their high. Harry is the first one to speak, “I guess it’s sheets washing day.”

Louis stifles his giggle in the back of Harry’s neck.

“Alright, Harry and I are going to be making our own pizzas for dinner tonight.” Louis turns his camera around to show the countertop. “We’ve stopped by the shops and picked up everything we need.” As he names off the ingredients, he points to them. “We’ve got the dough. I managed to convince Harry not to make dough— we all know the ones at the store is perfectly fine. Sauce, different types of cheeses, and some sausage.”

He turns the camera back around to face himself. “All that I need now is my lovely boyfriend!"

Louis switches the camera off and goes to check his phone. Harry had to FaceTime his mum to talk her through making her own tart dough. Louis taps over to his Spotify and selects his most recent listen to.

He starts humming along to the song, but starts singing when he hears Harry’s footsteps coming down the hall. "Boy, you got me helpless!” He grins at Harry and starts singing to him when he rounds the corner to the kitchen. “Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit, I’m helpless! Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in ‘em.”

Harry giggles, his cheeks pink and grabs Louis by the waist, pulling him into a dancing hold.

The pizzas can wait. He has a boyfriend to dance with.

Two weeks later is the not-so-cozy movie night. Louis has been filming the process of setting up all the decorating and includes a quick shot of Harry fixing the food. Louis is dressed comfortably in a black jumper with “Boo!” written in white bubble letters. The entirety of the downstairs has been decorated with Halloween decorations. Paper ghosts in the bathroom, pumpkin bunting over the fireplace in the dining room, black, orange and white balloons in the living room, and fake spider webs everywhere. 

“We’ve got the dining table set up for all the food,” he tells the camera. They’ve moved the dining room chairs to the pantry since they will be using the table to serve themselves. He has glass jars filled with different kinds of chocolates and sweets, bowls of crisps, and several platters for the hors d’oeuvres Harry’s making.

“And we’ve got the fridge stocked with several kinds of adult beverages,” Louis whispers out. The vast majority of his viewing audience are adults, but he knows there are some minors who watch his videos too. He tries to set a good example online, not cursing as often, no explicit conversations, but sometimes things do slip.

“Harry’s just finishing up the finger food and people should start showing up soon!” He grabs a few crisps and goes into the kitchen.

Harry’s taking a tray out of the oven when he walks in. Louis has to take a moment to take in his boyfriend. He’s not wearing anything extravagant, but there is something about him today that makes Louis want to push him against the wall and have a quick make out session. He just might anyway before people arrive.

Harry’s put on black skinny jeans and a sheer black shirt with silver stars dotting the fabric. His hair looks especially soft and silky and Louis wants to bury his fingers in it. “Need a hand?”

Harry sets the tray on the counter and takes off his oven gloves. “No, I think I’ve got this all handled. Can you fix me a drink though?”

“Sure,” Louis sets his camera down and goes to the fridge. “What’s your pleasure?”

Harry thinks for a moment. “How about something appley?”

“Appley? Okay, let me see what we’ve got.” Louis ends up making him an apple martini and puts it in the skeleton goblet. Just as he hands Harry his drink, the doorbell rings.

He picks up his camera and goes to answer the door.

An hour later, their living room is filled with their friends, the lights are off with only the fairy lights hung around the room on, and Louis squeezes onto the couch. 

“Everyone ready?” Louis asks as Harry wraps an arm around his shoulders. 

“Which one is this?” Liam asks from his place on the loveseat, Zayn throwing a blanket over their laps. Louis knows within minutes, Zayn will be asleep as he’s notorious for falling asleep in the middle of a film.

“A Quiet Place, with Emily Blunt and her husband,” Harry answers.

“Pretty sure her husband’s name is John Krasinski,” Mitch says and throws a kernel of caramel popcorn towards him. 

“Oi,” Louis throws the kernel right back at Mitch and kits him on to the top of his head. “Don’t waste good popcorn! Harry spent a lot of time on that.”

“Quit, your yapping, it’s called a Quiet Place for a reason,” Niall shoots back.

Harry snorts and covers Louis’ mouth when he goes to talk back. 

The next day, Louis and Harry are finishing up their dinner on the couch. They’ve been catching up on their latest Netflix show, but Harry’s been rather lethargic for most of the night.

Louis nudges Harry with his foot. “Do you want me to go run you a bath?”

Harry groans and nods. His long forgotten plate of food still sits on the table and he’s wrapped himself in a blanket. “I think I’m starting to get poorly.”

Louis frowns, sets his plate on the coffee table, and scoots over to his boyfriend. He feels Harry’s forehead and frowns deeper. “You feel warm, darling. Do you need to have Olivia take over the shop tomorrow?”

“I hope not, but I might have to.”

Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s hair and lightly scratches as his scalp like he knows Harry likes. “I don’t want you to run yourself down, H. Let me run you a hot bath and get you in bed soon. Maybe you just have a twenty-four hour bug. Okay?”

Harry nods and Louis presses a kiss to his warm forehead. Before he goes upstairs, he pours Harry a tall glass of ice water and takes it to him. “Here,” he says and hands it over. “You need to have plenty of fluids no matter how long you feel ill. I’ll come downstairs to get you when the bath is ready.”

Harry smiles fondly and takes a big sip of the water. “I think I can manage getting up the stairs on my own, baby.”

“I know you can, but I don’t bloody care. You feel poorly and I want to take care of you.”

“Alright, Lou,” Harry relents and stays on the couch as Louis heads upstairs. 

While the bath is filling, Louis goes to the chest of drawers in the room and searches for candles and a bath bomb. Harry was ecstatic when he found the sixteen drawer chest to put all of his bath products. There were three drawers dedicated to bath bombs and bubble bars. Louis selects a peach shaped one that smells of the fruit and sets it to the side.

Once the bath is run and full of sweet smelling bubbles, Louis goes around the room and lights a few candles. Once he’s satisfied with the room, he goes downstairs to get his boyfriend. He smiles softly when he enters the living room to see Harry fast asleep on the couch. He’s curled on his side with his head dangerously close to the edge and his mouth wide open.

Louis kneels beside him and gently rubs his shoulder. “Harry, wake up, love.”

Harry lets out a soft hum, but doesn’t wake. 

Louis giggles and his heart fills as if it could burst with fondness for this man. “C’mon, love. You can sleep in a bit.”

It takes Louis a few more minutes, but he does get Harry awake and in the bath soon. He runs to the guest bathroom and quickly showers off.

Within the hour, they’re both in bed with Harry completely knocked out and Louis curled up behind him.

Louis comes back from town to find an envelope taped to his front door. He gets even more confused when he sees that it’s addressed to himself in Harry’s handwriting. “What have you done?” He says to himself and reaches forward to pull the envelope off.

Inside is an old polaroid picture of the two of them from when they first moved in together and nothing else. He smiles at how young they look and the fond memories of that day while he unlocks the door. “H?” He calls out when he steps through the door. He’s met with silence, so he sets his keys down on the table they’ve put by the front door. “H?” He calls a bit louder, waiting to see if Harry is going to respond. “Where are you?” He mutters to himself and takes his jacket off. 

When he steps further into their home, he spies another envelope—clearly Harry has something planned. Inside of this one is a selfie of the two of them when they went to Greece for holiday. “You look so tanned in this one,” he says out loud to Harry even though he doesn’t know if his boyfriend is around.

As he looks around the first floor to try to find Harry, he finds more envelopes in the living room, kitchen, the pantry, and dining room. Each envelope holds pictures from their past ranging from date selfies to candids that their friends and family must have taken of them. 

By the time he heads to the second floor, he has a dozen pictures of the two of them. The envelope on the top step doesn’t have a picture, but a note from Harry that reads, ‘You enchanted me from the moment we met.’

Another one balance on the door handle of their bedroom says, ‘You always make me feel safe.’

As he wanders around the second floor, he finds more handwritten notes; a collection of words Harry has put together to describe different reasons why he loves Louis.

_You make me laugh like no one else._

_You’re so golden._

_I wish we had met sooner because I will never have enough time with you._

Louis’ eyes have long since teared up and he feels warm and full of love, but still no Harry. When he heads to the third floor, there’s a bouquet of flowers in pinks and yellows. The note attached tells him to go to the garden.

He takes his notes, pictures, and flowers and quickly heads down the flight of stairs. He needs to see his boyfriend as soon as he can. 

When he reaches the first floor, there are now balloons with pictures on them creating a pathway from the steps, down the hall, and to the kitchen. Louis gasps when he sees a picture of him sleeping with a little black box laying in front of him. His desperation to see Harry heightens and he follows the pathway. Each picture contains the same three things: Louis unaware, Harry’s hand, and a little black box.

He puts his little treasures on the kitchen island and hurries out the door. He has a feeling that he will need his arms free.

Waiting in their garden, surrounded by flowers and candles is Harry dressed in a black button down shirt tucked into creamed colored trousers. He smiles brightly when he sees Louis and Louis has to mirror his expression.

Without saying anything, Louis rushes over to him and throws his arms around his shoulders. He tilts his head up and captures Harry’s lips in a kiss. He gets lost in the feel of Harry’s arms wrapped around his waist, Harry’s tongue in his mouth, and the smell of Harry’s cologne. Nothing but Harry, Harry, Harry.

“Hi, there,” Louis says softly when he pulls away.

Harry chuckles and kisses him just as softly. “Hi, there. Have a good day?”

Louis laughs and nods, twining his fingers through the hair at the base of Harry’s neck. “Was alright, but things got tremendously better when I got home.”

“Oh, yeah?” Harry asks when a smirk planted firmly on his lips.

“Yeah, my wonderful boyfriend gave me pictures, the sweetest most kindest love notes, and flowers.”

“Sounds like a keeper.”

Louis kisses him again. “Yeah,” he says and brushes their lips together. “I think he is.”

Harry cups his face with one hand and brushes his thumb over his cheek. “I’m glad you liked those gifts. Would do that for you everyday if I could. I want to tell you how much I love you everyday; how I want to be by your side forever; how you have made me a better person; how I wake up every morning in disbelief that someone as kind and wonderful and gorgeous as you choose to be with me.

“I want to be the one you run to when you’re having a shitty day or when you want to rave about something you love. I want to grow old with you and be your forever because you’re mine.”

Harry steps back and procures a little black box—the same one from the photos. When he gets down on one knee, Louis’ heart begins to race and his face is wet from tears that have fallen from the moment Harry began his speech.

“Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?”

Without a moment of hesitation, Louis answers, “Yes!”

With a shaky hand, Harry slides a platinum ring onto the ring finger on Louis’ left hand. Harry stands the next moment and wraps Louis up in a hug. When he kisses Louis, Louis reaches up and holds Harry’s face. His hand gets wet and he realizes that Harry’s crying too.

He almost laughs at how they’re both a blubbering mess. He pulls back because he’s dying to know. “How long have you’ve been planning this?” 

Harry laughs and Louis can tell any nerves that his fiancé— _his fiancé_ — might have had has now gone away. “About a month. Did you like the pictures I took?”

“The ones of me and my ring? I have no idea how I didn’t notice!” Louis exclaims. “You even took one of me when we were out shopping.”

“Yeah, I was feeling quite brave that day.” He kisses him once more. 

“Well, I’m quite impressed, love. You always manage to surprise me in the best ways. And the feeling of being amazed that I’m with you is mutual. I feel so lucky to have walked into your bakery all those years ago.”

“I think we would have found our way to each other if you hadn’t,” Harry says matter-of-factly.

“Yeah?”

Harry smiles brightly, “Yeah.” He leans down and connects their lips once more.

Suddenly, ‘My Shot’ from the Hamilton musical plays over their speakers. Louis pulls back and looks up to their house, feeling confused again.

“Sorry, lads!” Niall hollers out from the door to the kitchen with a camera hanging from his neck. The song switches to ‘Still the One’ and Niall waves at them. “You can go back to the kissing! The light right now is perfect for the pictures!”

Louis giggles and looks over to his fiancé… his _fiancé_! 

Harry exasperated look on his face the quickly melts to amused. “I recruited Niall to help me set everything up and take pictures. I told him not to play music after you said yes because that’s just a step too much.”

“Well, it’s not like the first song was wrong. You didn’t waste your shot,” Louis teases.

“No,” Harry whispers and kisses Louis again, sliding his tongue against Louis’. “No I didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> The proposal idea came from something I saw online about a year ago! Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos/comment as I love to see and read them!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://daggerandrose.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/dagger_rosefics).
> 
> Reblog the fic post [here](https://daggerandrose.tumblr.com/post/624810719793332224/young-scrappy-and-hungry-48k-by-amomentoflove)!


End file.
